Slave Trade
by BadOldWestern
Summary: Jareth is bored out of his mind at one of his infamous masked balls, only to be surprised by and unexpected, anonymous gift. A power struggle between him and his new present ensues. Lemon Oneshot. SarahXJareth post jailbait Sarah


Something was not right.

The Goblin King glanced around the ballroom filled with immortals, but he knew the scent. There was a mortal among them.

He was just as unattached to the celebrating and festivities as he always was, the petty dramatics of his subjects were maddening, but his obligation as king made him continue to host such events. He was there physically, but his mind was never truly present.

Now his attentions were sharp, he had to find the human in the room before the other Fae nobility smelled it out. His scent was muddled by all the others in the room, but he could smell the vague female presence of the mortal. She was in danger from being here.

She was fortunate in the fact it was a masked ball, but in all honesty if she dared to get too close to someone it didn't matter if her identity was hidden, her mortality would give her away.

He glanced around the room. He couldn't see anyone who was out of place; the human was quite at home, making it much harder to find her.

He usually remained seated during these foolish gatherings, but now he suppressed the urge to stand up and do a sweep of the place. He rose, ready to survey the place, when one of his goblins appeared at his feet.

Goblins were not usually permitted at the festivities, the Fae were disgusted by their shriveled appearance. The Goblin King did not like their snobbish treatment of his subjects, but as a king, he was forced to be gracious to guests and turn a blind eye. He shot the goblin a look.

"What?" he hissed, hoping it wasn't a dire emergency. He recognized the goblin. His name was Hogwash or something.

"Uh well, a gift for my lord has arrived…the message was to present it to you immediately." He said.

Jareth remembered the goblin. His was a terrible liar, with a soft spot for humans. He probably knew where the human was.

The Goblin King rolled his eyes. "Well, make it quick."

"Certainly, my lord." The goblin gave a rushed bow and hurried over to a curtain not far from where Jareth was seated. He lifted a chain from the ground and tugged at it, it seemed he was leading something out.

A small foot appeared from behind the curtain, followed by the rest of a delicate, pale leg, and soon, a young girl appeared from behind the fabric. She was in a slim-fit black gown with slits up the sides until you saw her thighs curve into hips. Her hands were tied in front of her body, and her downcast face was covered in a mask and her thick dark hair.

The Goblin King grimaced. "What sort of gift is this?"

The goblin bowed his head. "I'm sorry if you disapprove my lord, but she was sent by an anonymous friend of yours."

Jareth raised an eyebrow. "'Friend'?"

Hogwash/Hogarth/Whatever shrugged.

"I don't know anything else my lord, here." He handed His king the chain and rushed out of the room.

Jareth glanced around to notice several of his guests were watching, so he tried to make the least bit of a scene as he pulled the girl closer to him.

"I'll deal with you later." He hissed, slightly annoyed. Who would send him a slave?

She sat at his feet, slender bare legs folded neatly beneath her. Her dark eyes flitted on his face for only a moment before turning them back down to the stone floor.

He felt annoyed by the gift, though not by the girl herself. He could tell the intentions for her trade by the strapless gown that showed a revealing amount of creamy skin. He had no need for her; he wasn't resorting in finding release in a sexual slave.

"What a skinny little thing."

He was shaken from his reverie by a Lady of a nearby kingdom. She wore a low-cut gown and a mask with a long nose that made her resemble an ostrich. She was a wide woman; he recognized her girth and high, loud voice.

She pointed her fan and the girl by his feet.

"Such a lazy girl, make yourself useful, fetch some water." She commanded.

She smiled at the goblin king with arrogant smirk that infuriated him. She had tried to seduce him in the past and failed, and it would take more than a new gown to change that.

The girl kept her head to the ground, but stood up and walked to a nearby table containing a pitcher and some glasses. She managed to pour a glass with her hands confined and handed the goblet to the noblewoman.

"Your grace." She said with a slight bow.

He was touched by her courtesy and grace, though her treating that pig with any respect angered him. He was glad she realized how to treat a guest. He felt a slight pull against the chain; she was back at the table to get a small tray of grapes. She caught his eye from behind the Lady's line of vision and rolled her eyes at her slightly, like they were in on a joke. She went slightly pale when she realized she had overstepped propriety, but her king granted her a grateful smile and nod.

"Please, we do not wish to be disturbed." The Goblin King said with a smirk.

The cow in front of him huffed loudly, stamping away like a child. Jareth laughed heartily and motioned for the girl to come closer. She glanced up at him with a small smile and brushed her hair out of her face.

He seized her hands, untying her binds. She grinned and her dark eyes flickered with gratitude.

"Sit here, my pet." He patted the arm of his throne.

She obeyed, dangling her legs over the side and crossing her ankles, her hip against his arm. The tray of grapes still remained in one hand which she balanced elegantly. This was no ordinary servant.

"Are you hungry, my lord?" she nodded to the tray of grapes.

He smiled up at her. "I think I am."

She laughed a low laugh only he could hear, and pulled her hair behind her ear so her creamy neck was exposed near his face.

She plucked one of the purple fruits from the bunch and dangled it over his lips, waiting to drop it into his mouth. He parted his lips and rolled the grape into his mouth with his tongue, brushing the tips of her fingers.

The fruit was juicy and satisfying; he didn't realize how much he actually wanted something to eat until she offered

She smiled seductively down at him, and he was glad to see his luck for the evening had changed.

_Wait…_

He remembered what he worried about before. The scent of a human. It was stronger now.

He glanced back at the girl, who was lowering another grape into his awaiting mouth. He parted his lips wider this time, sucking on her fingers as she dropped the grape. He could taste it. She was human.

He breathed a sigh of relief. She was at the safest place she could possibly be, right at his side. He slid an arm around her waist and held it over her stomach, the fingers of his gloved hand rubbing the skin through the silk of her gown. Her elbow went to rest on his shoulder as her fingers absentmindedly toyed with his hair. It felt natural from them to touch each other like this. It was as if they had done it for a long time. They fit together as if they were designed to. He couldn't deny her company was soothing.

They sat like this surveying the ball together. She made him laugh a few times; her wit was quick and sharp like his, especially when they saw the Lady from earlier with her newest male victim on the dance floor.

"Your lady friend seems to require more water." She leaned down to whisper in his ear. He glanced up to see the Lady was quite red-faced after so many dances; she was obviously out of shape.

"If I were cruel I would make you wheelbarrow her out of here, because by the looks of it she won't be able to leave on foot."

Her bare foot hit his shin playfully.

"I am very lucky you are not cruel."

"Only on this occasion, sweet. I can be cruel, but never that evil. Perhaps a cart can be made of use?"

"Or we could just roll her out like a barrel." She suggested cheekily, earning another laugh.

They enjoyed each other's company for the remainder of the festivities, and for once the Goblin King did not leave before his guests, he stayed in the room until each and every person had left, until it was just the two of them.

"How did I get so lucky to receive such a delightful little treat, hmm?" he asked, kissing her hand.

She giggled, but her face turned serious when he asked; "Who must I thank for sending you?"

She bowed her head.

"My lord, in all honesty, I sent myself. I did not know a better way to return to you, I hope you aren't angry with me…"

His eyes locked on hers.

"Return?"

She bit her lip. Her eyes were fearful for the first time that evening. He just noticed they were green.

"You know me, Jareth." She said slowly. It was her.

"I do, Sarah." He said at an equal pace to make her feel stupid.

She blushed, but he laughed loudly, just mockingly enough to make it infuriating.

"How long did you know?" she demanded. She pulled the mask off her face and glared at him.

He laughed again and pushed her hair out of her face.

"Don't worry precious, you fooled me. Very clever of you."

He slid his hand over her small one to lead her out of the room. On their way out he stopped to pour her a glass of wine, she accepted her drink graciously.

She sipped hers quickly, she was obviously thirsty and he felt guilty for not ever asking if she wanted anything before now.

She slid her empty hand into his and laced their fingers together, squeezing gently. He glanced down at their hands with a raised eyebrow, the last time he saw her she couldn't stand him, where had this come from?

She leaned her head on his arm; he was too tall for her to reach his shoulder. She sighed quietly as the wandered down the halls of his palace, and he worried about where he should take her, what she expected her sleeping arrangements would be.

"Why did you come back Sarah?"

She sighed and pulled her hand away. He regretted asking, but he wanted to know why she came back.

She leaned against the wall, her wineglass clinking against the stone.

"I wanted to see you." she said simply.

She knelt down to place her empty glass on the floor to get it out of the way.

"Couldn't resist the temptation anymore?" he stood over her, his full height intimidating. She glanced up at him and stood up indignantly. He leaned his head down just slightly. His lips barely skimmed hers, causing her to try to raise herself up to meet them but they were just out of reach. Her back arched as she tried to kiss him but he just smirked and let his hot breath tickle her face. She groaned and relaxed back onto the wall, scowling at him.

"Having fun?" she grumbled.

"Yes." He said, his eyebrows rose challengingly.

"Not fair," She whined.

"You still say that so often." He pointed out.

She reached up to punch his chest, gently, before resting her palm over his heart.

"Hoggle told me it could be dangerous to be around other Fae." She said shyly.

He snorted. "As if danger has ever stopped you."

"I knew you'd keep me safe."

His eyes locked on hers. She met his eyes for a second before turning away. She wasn't looking directly at him, her gaze flickered over his chest and shoulders, settling on the chain around his neck. She took it in her hands and toyed with it with an almost cat-like interest.

"I knew you'd never let anyone harm Me." she challenged.

He gave her a warning look, but didn't deny it. She decided to push him a little farther, if only to measure his reaction.

"You made sure nothing happened to me, didn't you? You were watching me."

He rolled his eyes and fidgeted, snorting loudly as if what she said was absurd, as if it wasn't true.

She ran her finger down the bared skin of his chest.

"I'd almost thought you gave up when you stopped watching. But then you started again."

She kissed his sternum, then his collarbone, the left and right side. She slid her fingers under the fabric of his black poet's shirt and pulled the ends apart.

He bit down on his lower lip, trying to avoid showing her his arousal. How dare she attempt to have power of him?

She stood on tiptoes to reach his neck.

"You want to know how I knew you were there?" she said slowly, in a voice that was so overly-sexy he realized she knew he was turned on. Damn her.

"I could feel you." she said breathily, sliding a hand up his back to push his body up against hers.

He growled and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her neck.

She slid her hands up into his thick hair as he lifted her up and pinned her to the stone wall. Her legs slid around his hips as he fumbled with the front of her dress, taking the front half of the skirt and throwing it to the side. She grinned excitedly as he slid the front of his leggings down. He kissed her full on the mouth and drove deep into her. She moaned loudly as he thrust hard and fast into her, taking out his frustration for her leaving, her returning, her thinking she had power over him and for her being right. She arched her back against the wall as he moved inside in the best way possible, making the wait for her release almost unbearable.

She cried out as he thrust in again much harder, but he silenced her with an intense kiss, his tongue darting in and out of her mouth. She moaned against his lips and pulled his head closer, their tongues mixing in each other's mouths as they fought in their unending power struggle in every way.

Jareth's hand slid down her back, taking a grab at her backside until moving over the back of her thigh. He lifted her leg higher so he drove deeper inside of her. She cried out, the sound muffled against his lips, as she came.

She clawed at his shoulders as she writhed underneath him. He soon found his release and grunted against her lips.

He held her for a while, both relaxing after their orgasms. She was breathing heavily and her eyes were still shut tight. He slid out of her and helped her stand, though she leaned heavily on the wall. He smiled and kissed her gently.

"You infuriate me, you know that?" he growled.

"You love me." She said simply.

"You love me." He replied.

"So you agree with me?"

"Only if you agree with me." He answered.

She smiled and kissed him on the lips.

"I agree with you." she promised.

"Than say it." He growled.

"You first." she challenged.

"Sarah…" he warned.

"I let Hoggle take me to your world, wore this ridiculous dress, let myself be tied up and handed to you like cattle, fed you grapes, let that pig order me about, and let you fuck me against a wall. I'm waiting."

He rolled his eyes, but his face turned serious.

"I love you, there, happy?"

She looked smug.

"I love you." she returned, a bit more genuinely than he managed.

"But I did like the dress." He said, eyeing the now wrinkled fabric.

"Me too." She giggled. "Now we must discuss my conditions."

"Conditions?"

"If I'm to be your slave." She pointed out.

"Ah, yes." He nodded.

"You must fear me, love me, do as I say, and I will be your slave." She said with a girlish giggle.

"You went through all this trouble just so you could use that line on me?" he rolled his eyes.

"I thought it was funny." She whined.

"I don't accept." He said, and crossed his arms. He smiled his classic smirk.

She crossed her arms over her chest angrily, mimicking his moves made her look almost comical though.

Her eyes grew mischievous.

"What if I can convince you?" she reasoned.

His eyebrow raised, almost vanishing under his blonde bangs.

A gold clock appeared by the side of his head.

"You have thirteen hours." He said with a smirk.

She grinned back evilly.

"So, where's my room?"

He grabbed her wrists and both of them broke out into a run, not quite sure how they ended up where they were but so glad to be there.


End file.
